Mizuki
Mizuki (ミズキ) was a chunin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. He is also a former instructor at the Ninja Academy. He is the first villain shown in the series. Background As revealed in the anime, Mizuki was originally a childhood friend to Umino Iruka and stood up for him until he was overwhelmed by sheer jealous rage when Iruka was getting better treatment by everyone else. Despite his new-found hatred towards Iruka, Mizuki pretended to be his friend to be noticed and to discreetly keep Iruka miserable. Despite obtaining the rank of chunin, being initially turned down from a position as a Ninja Academy instructor of being suspected of killing a team-mate on a previous mission, caused Mizuki to despise Konohagakure even though he eventually got the job. Later on, he decided he would do whatever it took to rise to power and glory, even becoming a secret follower of Orochimaru, who gave him the means to develop the Animal Cursed Seal. Personality Originally, Mizuki appeared to be very polite and kind-hearted, and was described to be a sweet man by his former fiancée, Tsubaki. In reality, he does not care for anything or anyone beyond his own rise in power. He takes pride in the fact that he is not bound by things like morals or teamwork, and is willing to sacrifice whatever he has to in order to complete his goals. His desire for power seems to come from what appears to be an inferiority complex, as he cannot stand having anyone look down on him. Although Tsubaki claimed that Mizuki was a sweet man before meeting Orochimaru. Even that was a façade as he already showcased his underhanded and ruthless methods since childhood, having a manipulated friendship with Umino Iruka for his own benefits, and later murdering a comrade who suffered a minor injury, justifying his actions by claiming he is merely eliminating any potential hindrances for the mission's smooth success. Mizuki's defining characteristics are being greatly ambitious and dishonorable. Mizuki's craving for power and acknowledgement led him to hate Iruka for gaining more attention than him, and pretended to be Iruka's friend in order to live off of that attention, as well as discreetly inflict misery on Iruka. Because of this, during their second confrontation, Mizuki constantly mocked Iruka while refusing to surrender and repent no matter how many times Iruka tried to convince him to. Due to his disregard for comradeship and friendship, Mizuki detests the Will of Fire, insulting it when Iruka tried to encourage Mizuki to look back into it, dismissing it as irritating nonsense. In what is perhaps an attempt to make him even more of an antithesis to Uzumaki Naruto, Mizuki's least favorite food is ramen, which happens to be Naruto's favorite. Mizuki also has a particular hatred for Naruto, seeing him only as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. His avarice even drove him to ignore Tsubaki's love, having no more feelings for her himself, as he took advantage of her lingering affections for him and used her to benefit himself. Then attacking her when she begged him to stop, even physically tossing her aside later on. Upon discovering that Naruto gained acknowledgement after risking his life to defend the village, Mizuki grew angrier than ever at him, refusing to accept the boy's heroism, and instead accused the villagers of being easily excited. When Mizuki overheard the Third Hokage and the examination committee suspecting his field of conduct as a reason for not promoting him, he felt that they wronged him for accomplishing a mission at all cost, and developed a grudge against the village for feeling they neither appreciate nor understand his powers and efforts. He reached his tipping point of betraying the village when Orochimaru praised his actions and gave him a cursed seal; Mizuki came to the delusion that Orochimaru truly acknowledged his potential, and hold the renegade to high regard. Mizuki believed if he went to Orochimaru, he would be granted even more power, and attempted to steal the Scroll of Seals as a means to please him. Appearance Mizuki had shoulder-length, white hair that has a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wears the standard attire of the Konoha-nin before his defection, which included flak jacket and forehead protector which is worn like a bandanna. In the anime, after his time in prison, he became much more muscular and well-defined in built to the point Naruto didn't recognise him at first. He also started wearing a short opened blue vest with sleeves torn off and tight black pants with a dark brown belt with a silver rectangular belt buckle. His cursed seal which took the form of tiger-like stripes also gave him a more feral look. Abilities Originally, not much of Mizuki's skill was seen beyond proficiently wielding large shuriken. Later, in the anime, where he was revealed to have always been considered a very clever and talented ninja with a knack for learning advanced jutsu. He was even strong enough to defeat a jōnin such as Shizune when under the influence of the Animal Cursed Seal. In truth, the reason he had never advanced beyond chunin was because there were suspicions on his conduct while in the field. He was also shown to be a very cunning manipulator from how he so easily deceived Naruto and then later the Legendary Stupid Brothers (although both cases were not too difficult, as Naruto was considered to be a little naive and emotionally desperate at the time, while the Legendary Stupid Brothers were simply immensely unintelligent). After Mizuki's life in prison, had obtained an extreme amount of strength, able to almost easily overwhelm Iruka in their initial clash with a single hand. During his battle with Iruka, he demonstrated a new mastery of a random assortment of jutsu. While mostly improvised, he proved very capable of using them in creative combinations that Iruka just barely survived. Animal Curse Seal Orochimaru has granted Mizuki a special tattoo which was a prescription of a potion that initially transformed him into a muscle-bound behaemoth of himself, with tremendous raw speed and strength. It also allowed him to gain the appearance of a tiger-like being with even greater strength but with much weaker speed, but since the potion was incomplete, his body was eventually destroyed, turning him into a shrivelled up old man. Although Tsunade managed to save his life and restore his body, Mizuki lost all of his battle and physical prowess and was never able to become a ninja again. Naruto (Part l) Introudction arc At the series' start, playing on the youth's desire to graduate, Mizuki duped Uzumaki Naruto into stealing Konoha's Scroll of Seals for him. Originally, Mizuki had the plan set up to use Naruto as a guinea pig and kill him to hide the truth of his deception and secretly leave the village with the scroll in his possession. However, Mizuki's plan is derailed when Umino Iruka found Naruto first and decided to reveal Naruto's identity as Kurama's jinchuriki to ensure he runs off disillusioned. However, overhearing Iruka standing up for him, Naruto comes to his teacher's aid and uses the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique he had learned from the scroll to beat Mizuki to a bloodied pulp for harming Iruka. He was seen in a flashback by Naruto, when was doing the Bell capture test with Kakashi. Invasion of Konoha arc He appears in a flashback that was remebered by Naruto, while he fights Gaara. Mizuki Strikes Back arc In the manga, Mizuki claimed that he wanted the Scroll of Seals to gain infinite power for himself. However, the anime's filler arc showed that Mizuki intended to give the scroll to Orochimaru. Ending up at the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility after his defeat by Naruto, Mizuki bulked up by the time he stages a prison riot to escape from jail, intending to use the instructions given to him by Orochimaru to create a potion to increase his power and get his revenge on both Naruto and Iruka. Before that, he visited his lover, Tsubaki, who claimed that Mizuki used to be a sweet man, but that, ever since he got involved with Orochimaru, her relationship with Mizuki had faltered. Mizuki knocked out Tsubaki, whom he apparently did not love any more, and travelled to a cave where he could find the ingredients to the potion. After consuming the potion, Mizuki obtained enhanced strength and power, stripes along his body, and enlarged arms. Later, as he added extract of a tiger into the potion, Mizuki assumed a tiger-like appearance but deceased his speed as Naruto managed to defeat him with the Rasengan. By that time, the flawed side effects of the Animal Curse Seal take effect with the defeated Mizuki reduced to a frail old man. Although his life was saved by Tsunade as she restored him to his original form. Having no information on Orochimaru's whereabouts while being interrogated. Mizuki loses his ability to ninjutsu for what is later revealed to be have been a failed experiment of Orochimaru's. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Five Kage Summitt arc Appears in a flashback by Naruto, when he speaks to Sasuke in their minds. Fourth Shinobi War arc He appears in a flashback by Iruka, when reveals to Naruto that he thinks of him as a little brother.He appears inaother flashback by Kurama, when remebers how Naruto was like in the past. Video Games Mizuki is a playable character in the following video games: Quotes Relationships Uzumaki Naruto Umino Iruka Sarutobi Hiruzen Tsubaki Knownable Relatives *Tsubaki (former lover) *Umino Iruka (ex childhood friend) *Uzumaki Naruto (arc enemy) Trivia *Mizuki's name means "cornel", a variety of the dogwood shrub. According to the first databook: *His favorite food is chirashizushi while his least favorite food is ramen. *His favorite phrase is "Positive thinking" (ポジティブ・シンキング, pojitibu shinkingu). *His dislike of ramen is likely a metaphor for his dislike of Naruto and Iruka. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Shin'ichiro Miki (adult), Hisayoshi Suganuma '(child) *'English ': '''Michael Reitz '(child & adult) all information on '''Mizuki is form http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mizuki Gallery Naruto_Episode144-349.jpg|Mizuki as a child. Naruto Episode001-151.jpg|Mizuki confronts Naruto. Naruto Episode001-159.jpg|Mizuki talking to Naruto. Naruto Episode001-164.jpg|Mizuki tells Naruto to steal he Scroll of Seals so he can graduate from the Ninja Academy. Naruto Shippuuden 215-314.jpg|Mizuki tells Naruto that he is Kurama's current Jinchuriki. Naruto Episode001-406.jpg|Mizuki is defeated by Naruto after lying to him.